


And The World Is Burning

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Experimental Style, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world might be burning, but all they need to do is hold on tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The World Is Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/gifts).



> Your letter was fantabulous. Happy Halloween!

It's been raining fire for the past three days.

For the last couple of hours, Dean's noticed it's starting to look more like flaming hail. The abandoned motel they were once staying in burnt away on the first, and they've been living between the Impala and a stone wall ever since.

But they fire doesn't seem to affect them like it does the rest of the world.

For one, there's the burst of white arches from Dean's back and black from Sam's. At first Dean freaks - he think's he should be  _allowed_ to freak - but after falling into an exhausted sleep he's got Chuck's voice in his ear telling him _it's okay_.

 _It's okay. You were always supposed to be here_.

And, yeah, maybe they were.

Then, secondly, Sam thrust his hand into the lick and sizzle of flames and it came back cold. Ice. Touching across Dean's chest once Sam gets his shirt thrust up.

It goes like that, easily enough. From chest to lips and down.

Down.

Until Dean wonders if  _this_ isn't what Chuck meant - if the idea of  _blood_ and _brothers_ and  _end of the world_ were not supposed to twist together and regurgitate themselves into cock against cock as they struggle to remember how to breathe.

_(do i even need to? am i even part of this anymore?)_

The answer to that question comes about soon enough, when Dean's trailing his tongue along his brother's cock and then swallows him down. Outside the fire comes harder, faster, and Dean starts matching it with his own movements. Sam's hands find their way to Dean's back - to those fucking  _wings_ \- and tug. Dean feels all the way through his body. They're like an arm or a leg or a strand of hair. Connected to him for a reason that makes no more sense than Chuck appearing in his dreams with some useless, nonsense promise that it's okay.

But when Sam starts thrusting his hips up and his hooded-eyes connected with Dean's, then the  _it's okay_ gets itself transferred and ingrained deep, deep inside. And when Sam comes, more fire flows.


End file.
